Power Rangers Mythic Dawn
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: When a monstrous Overlord comes to Earth to force humanity into honouring him as a God five Mythical Beasts awaken and grant thier powers to five teens. It's up to a former Ranger to guide these teens on the way to victory... Chapter 4 UP!
1. Character Recruitment

I feel like starting a new Power Rangers based story, with the help of all the writers in this category, this story may include Canon characters but I'm undecided as or yet

I feel like starting a new Power Rangers based story, with the help of all the writers in this category, this story may include Canon characters. Right now I'd like to ask any readers to send in Ranger ideas for me.

This story is located within the coastal town Salty Grove.

When the monstrous Overlord Arek arrives on Earth and sends his four Sinistral Generals to conquer humanity and force them to honour him as a god powerful Mythical beasts awaken and grant their power to five teens in hopes that they will fend off Arek's forces. When a former ranger takes the team under their wing and mentors them the five may just have what it takes…

I'm looking for four rangers and one evil ranger… Keep in mind I want the Blue Ranger to be a Minotaur and another Ranger to be a Fairy.

Name: (_Your characters first and last name_)  
Age: (_It has to be 15-17_)  
M/F: (_What gender is your character_)  
Hair colour: (_What kind of hair color and/or hairstyle does your character have_)  
Eye color: (_Your character's eye color_)

Physical: (_The characters physical appearance, build and usual choice of clothing. Also include any identifying marks like scars, tattoos or earrings if applicable._)  
Personality: (_How does your character think_)  
Bio: (_A little background information_)  
Designation: (_What color Ranger are they, not necessary connected to their element_)  
Weapons: Mythic Trigger, (_What weapons does your character possess in Ranger form, can either be an original 'seen-before' weapon or a own made one)  
_Vehicle: (_It is a motor but with a special ability which connects with your element)_  
Element: (_what element do you possess?)  
_Special Powers: (_What powers did you receive with your element)  
_Zord: (_What Zord do you control, it has to be a mythical beast animal and it has to connect with your element)_  
Crush: (_Maybe your character crushes on another character)_

Have fun filling it in! The more detailed the character the more likely I'm going to include it, so avoid sending in rubbish character apps ok? And heres my character as a sneak peek!

Name: Nero Condor  
Age: 17  
M/F: Male  
Hair colour: Red  
Eye colour: Yellow

Physical: Nero has a lean build of a martial artist who specializes in speed rather then power. He has a handsome face marred only by a scar running from beside his nose, running just under his left eye, to his earlobe. He wears a white t-shirt, green cargo shorts with a black leather belt and white sneakers with white socks. He also wears black fingerless gloves with his Morph Binder on his right wrist.  
Personality: Nero is a shy, kind young man who always wears his heart on his sleave. He is friendly to a fault and often gets so involved with people he normally ends up getting hurt. He has the innate ability to make others feel better by talking to them, one girl having been quoted as having said his tears can heal emotional wounds. Although normally avoiding conflict he won't shy away from fending off Arek's forces and fights with a fury few others would think he had. He isn't very popular in school due to his preference to being alone  
Bio: Nero moved to Salty Grove shortly before the school year began, three months prior to Arek's arrival, and he hasn't made any friends. He grew up in Australia with his parents and younger sister. He's had a happy life and was never wanting of essential. After his parents had a massive argument they had a divorce and his mother took both the kids and moved the three of them to Salty Grove. His sister is adjusting to the new location then Nero is as he can't understand the American high school's cliques. He also forgets his locker combination a lot.  
Designation: Red  
Weapons: Mythic Trigger, Phoenix Edge (bastard Sword)_  
_Vehicle: Mythic Verimotor  
Element: Fire_  
_Special Powers: Immune to fire, always warm,_  
_Zord: Phoenix  
Crush: Undecided


	2. Mythic Dawn

A dark castle stood atop a shadowed mountain high above black clouds with the yellow glow of torches lighting the many windows and battlements

A dark castle stood atop a shadowed mountain high above black clouds with the yellow glow of torches lighting the many windows and battlements. Suddenly a yellow, blue and green light flew into the castle. Moments later the three lights departed once more, flying off into different directions, shortly after a red light flew into the castle.

A gigantic man sat upon a throne of red velvet, oak and gold. His massive form wore golden armour enshrouded within a green cloak while his face was concealed behind a steel mask decorated with golden horns and two slits that his golden eyes burned out of. He looked up as a blue haired female approached him, he asked, "Erim, who do you think should rule the Earth? Humans, or us Sinistrals?"

The female wore grey blue armour on her upper body with large shoulder plates from which hung her red cape with a golden trim. Framing flowing blue hair was a circlet of gold inlaid with many jewels. She wore a blue cloth that fell from the front of her armour and covered her lower body leaving her legs completely bare except for the blue straps around her lower legs. She carried a shield crafted to resemble a demonic skull in her left hand with a sword sheathed within. She bowed down before looking up at her master, "There is no doubt in my mind that it is we Sinistrals that should rule, Master Arek."

Arek remained silent for a moment before giving a deep sigh. Erim spoke once more, "But why would you ask of that, my Master?" Her yellow eyes blinked in her slight confusion.

Arek shifted in an uneasy manner before replying, "Judgement Day with the Dual Blade is near at hand…." The information causing Erim to spring to her feet in shock.

"Are… Are you saying…?" The female Sinistral stuttered with her mouth agape.

Arek simply nodded, "Indeed… The Dual Blade is resonating." He looked the female in the eyes and asked, "Would you… go?"

Erim bowed to her Master once more before replying, "As you wish, My Master." She turned on her heel and walked away before turning into a ball of red light and flying away.

A room of darkness, no light to be seen, totally black, suddenly a flame appears and then grows into the head of a mighty phoenix. Soon the phoenix is joined a sphere of water that comes to form the head of a Minotaur, then a rock that grows into the head of a griffon, followed by a spark that grows into the head of a dragon and finally followed by a flash of light the gleamed into the face of a fairy. The five formed a circle with a space conspicuously left open as if one was missing. The Minotaur grunted, "Why has this meeting been called Phoenix?! I was enjoying my nap!"

Soon the other three began to complain as well as the Phoenix growled, "I'd hoped you had all sensed it as well, my brethren." He glanced around at the other four Mythical beasts with critical eyes, "Sensed the waves of energy they have been emitting, sensed the return of our creators."

The other four fell silent and the Griffon growled, "The Sinistrals have risen once again?!" The Griffon, Dragon and Minotaur's brows creased in anger as the Fairy looked frightened.

The Dragon then asked, "And what of the Dual Blade? Has anyone sensed it? Where is our brethren who was to guard it?!"

The Phoenix replied, "I have been unable to contact her. However I have sensed the Dual Blade resonating…"

The Fairy finally commented, "So… it's time…"

"Let us depart and find those who are destined to wield the Dual Blade against the Sinistrals!" The Phoenix declared before they all dematerialized.

A teen with wild red hair and yellow eyes was currently engaged in a desperate battle against the most cunning foe he had ever faced. His brow knitted with concentration as sweat ran down his forehead. He took a deep breath before returning to trying to remember what the bloody combination was on his locker. For the sixth time that day Nero Condor had managed to forget what the combination was on the blasted thing.

He stood glaring at it with his yellow eyes. The long scar under his eye was stretched slightly by his frown. He wore his usual white t-shirt with green camouflage cargo shorts held up by his favourite black leather belt along with white sneakers, black fingerless gloves and red open vest. In the end he simply rammed his forehead against the thin metal with a grunt of frustration.

Suddenly a female hand grabbed his head and pulled him away from the locker with a sigh, "Seriously, you need to write it down or something Bonehead! I can't keep bailing you out all the time." She gave another sigh and quickly opened the locker, "06, 02, 14, 07. Grab something and write it down already!" She complained and opened the locker onto to see a small pile of notes, all with the locker combination on them, fall to the ground.

The girl was of average height and muscular in build. Her brown hair fell down to her shoulders and her blue eyes flashed with anger, "Nero… Alan… CONDOR!!" She shrieked with her oddly feminine voice that barely matched her frame. She wore brown cargo pants with white sneakers and a yellow t-shirt over her attractive body. She suddenly pulled her fist back with a roar and sung at Nero who nimbly dodged and ran off down the hall screaming his lungs out, "COME BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU!!" She roared as she sprinted along after him.

Another young man with long fiery hair that fell down across his shoulders strolled casually down the hallway with his emerald eyes staring forward towards the commotion up ahead. He wore a black t-shirt and blue camo cargo pants with black high-tops boots and a blue wristband on his left wrist. He suddenly sidestepped as Nero blasted straight past him with the raging form of the girl, Karla, in hot pursuit. The other boy, Conner, blinked and noticed Nero was on a collision course with a younger girl.

The young girl was quite a bit shorter then either the older male or the pursuing female and flowing, shiny raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore an expensive designer dress that was coloured primarily white which accented her darkly tanned skin and had expensive jewellery hanging from piercing in her ears. She gave a shriek as Nero barrelled straight over her and the two tumbled to the ground in a mass of flailing limbs.

Both groaned as a member of the girls nearby posse asked, "Get off her you creep!" She then roughly kicked Nero in the ribs, forcing him to roll off of the small girl before asking the girl, "Angelica? Are you ok?" The posse member helped the small framed girl to her feet before giving Nero a disgusted look, "Trying to take advantage of a defenceless girl! What a creep!" She spat as Nero got to his feet.

He was about to defend himself when he glanced down the corridor and saw people flying to the air, "Aw crap! Raging bull woman!!" He screamed before sprinting away again. As Karla raced past she sent Angelica and her posse flying, which annoyed them since it got their designer clothes dirty.

A young man about an inch taller then the raging girl was just entering the computer lab when he noticed Nero whiz past. He wore a black t-shirt, grey jacket along with torn blue jeans and black sneakers. He also wore a black leather band around his left wrist and had a sliver earring hanging from his left ear. He gave a sigh and shook his head and muttered, "Will those two ever just get a room?" Suddenly he was clothes lined by Karla who spat back at him.

"Like I'd be interest in a no balls twerp like Condor!!" She roared as she returned her attention to chasing down that very young man.

Nero gulped, "Man… who would have thought simply ignoring her advice would piss her off so much…?" He glanced out a window and skidded to a halt as he felt a strange stinging in his head. He grabbed his head and looked out the window once more and the pain grew worse.

A giant man, easily fourteen feet tall, strolled towards the high school. His body was completely covered in thick black and grey ornate armour and he had a maroon cape flowing from the back. His skin was a deep tan and he had long flowing maroon hair while his eyes where a piercing yellow. In his left hand he carried an ornate black, grey and golden shield while in his right he carried a massive sword with metal jutting out like branches from a tree. The man grinned and swung his sword, releasing a blast of energy that tore apart half the hallway Nero stood within.

The man laughed deeply before gesturing with his left hand and a small army of lizard like creatures wearing light armour materialized. He simply gestured towards the school and the lizardmen leapt forward and raced into the building as the man swung his sword again, tearing up more of the school as he did so, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!! Nothing says love like senseless destruction!" He bellowed as he swung a third time only to see a white sneaker land on the blade and leap off.

Surprised the man glanced up in time to find Nero's heel being driven into his face with all the teens might. As Nero hit the ground he grunted in pain as the giant simply smiled, "Was that meant to hurt?" he taunted.

Nero looked up at the giant with his golden eyes and groaned, "Just how tough is this guy?!" Suddenly both Nero's and the giant's eyes flashed with light in unison causing both to stumble. The two stumbled away from one another clutching their heads.

Karla's fist drove into the jaw of one of the Lizardmen as she looked around franticly as many of the students either fought back or ran for their lives. She noticed the red haired boy, Conner, the tanned teen in black, Adi, and the princess, Angelica had remained. The boys where fighting with everything they had while Angelica appeared to be flailing as it to scare away the Lizardmen. It seemed to be working since they where leaving the 'weak' female alone to focus on the fighting teens.

That's when she noticed someone was conspicuous in their absence. She rammed her elbow into the neck of another Lizardman and glanced around looking for Nero. As her eyes fell on the boy she took of towards him screaming, "NERO!! LOOK OUT!!" However her cries where too late as the giant man roared in his fury.

"IRRITATING PEST!! BURN AWAY TO NOTHING!!" The giant roared as he swung his left and let a fireball fly at Nero who was too distracted by the pain in his head to avoid the attack. Nero screamed as the fireball slammed into his body and he felt his flesh begin to melt away, as the searing pain became too much he saw a light fill his eyes and then everything was dark…


	3. Dawn of the Rangers

A/N: Sorry about how long this took but I've been trying to write about four stories at once, not easy. Anyway Ranger applications are now closed, congratulations to Terrific Tina, Kat Ranger, Tamoya-chan, Knightwood, LastWhiteRose, MysticThunder08 (who sent in a revised version of his after his review) and Alucard Z for thier efforts. Your Rangers will all be appearing sooner of later in the story, enjoy!

--

"NEERROOOOOO!!" The pained voice of Karla cut through the thoughts of all those who hadn't fled from the school already. Adi, Conner and Angelica all looked over at the smoking crater and saw only a single charred hand sticking out of the blackened pit.

Adi smashed a Lizardman in the jaw and swore, "Nero. No way!" He let out a frustrated roar before diving into a hoard of Lizardmen with tears in his eyes. He ground his teeth and growled, "He didn't deserve that! He shouldn't be dead!" His elbow slammed into the throat of a Lizardman causing it to collapse clutching the area as it suffocated.

Conner grunted, he didn't really know the guy but going out like that… He leapt into the air and drove his heel down onto the snout of a Lizardman before using his momentum to roll out of the circle of reptiles as they all lunged as one, resulting in the whole lot smacking each other unconscious. "I've heard of going out in a blaze of glory… but that's just ridiculous!" He commented dryly.

Angelica remained cowering in a corner of the debris as she looked over at the black spot that Nero's incinerated had stuck up from as tears streamed down her face. She shut her eyes tight, begging not to die, and also wishing that boy hadn't been killed either. Sure he had run into her, practically groping her in the process but that was just too cruel. "I don't want to die…" She whimpered.

Karla hooked her leg around the arm of a Lizardman before bringing her elbow around viciously, breaking the monsters snout before twisting her hips and sending the dazed monster into a group of it's friends before running towards the scorched crater Nero's body rested in.

Before she could make it the massive frame of the giant man blocked her path before he swung his sword at the teenaged girl. Karla shrieked as she fell away, narrowly dodging the lethal slash. She cowered in fear as the giant raised the sword once more, light glinting of the razor sharp edge as he prepared to slice her in half. He grinned maliciously at her as he began the downward sweep.

Suddenly a great fiery red bird slammed head first into the giant, followed shortly by a large yellow lion with bird wings, then a blue furred giant with a bull's head. As the three got off the giant a bolt of lighting lanced out at the giant, Karla looking up and seeing a great flying black reptile, shortly after beams of light rained down from the sky as Karla noticed a white girl wearing s short white dress of thin fabric with butterfly wings throwing her hands forward one after the other launching the beams of light from her palms.

The Phoenix roared, "Gades! We will not allow you to harm these children any further!" He swept down and scratched at the giant man's back with his razor sharp talons as the other Mythical Beasts prepared to strike. Suddenly Gades let out a roar and a tremendous wave of energy blasted everyone off their feet all at once.

The Griffon barely made it to his feet as he growled, "We can't stand another hit like that…" He glanced over at the barely conscious humans before muttering, "Our old strength isn't enough. However if we, or rather several others, held a new power then maybe…" He glanced at his fellow Mythical Beasts who all nodded.

Phoenix nodded solemnly, "Then let a new Mythic Age dawn on this world!" He roared and the other four Beasts turned to energy matching their colours. The Griffon turning into a yellow ball, the Minotaur a blue ball, the Dragon a black ball and the Fairy a white ball. The four flew into the air before racing back at the ground again. Phoenix circled around with his eyes glancing around, "Why is there no one compatible." His eyes fell across Nero and he grunted, "If only…" Suddenly a beam of dark energy lanced out and blasted through the fiery bird's chest.

The other four beasts paused and screamed in horror as they watched their friend burst into the flames and fall to the ground, straight on top of Nero's body. They all roared in rage before racing towards the four remaining youths. As they neared them before spinning rapidly around in a circle together after a few moments they each shot out one by one…

Nero felt his eyes open slowly and he found himself surrounded by darkness on all sides. After a moment a light appeared in front of him and he saw he was in some kind of tunnel, "You have got to be kidding me…" He groaned having always thought those 'light at the end of the tunnel' stories where bogus. As an after thought he wondered when the flashback reel of his life would start up, as if on cue a projector appeared behind him and began to display flashes of memories on a white screen that also appeared at random, "Aw, hell no…" He grunted.

He ignored the projector and the light and turned around intending to walk the other way, like hell he was dieing a virgin, however he stood rooted on the spot when he saw a woman with long flowing blue hair and yellow eyes and the most beautiful face he'd ever seen standing there with a serene smile on her face. She was only slightly taller then him and wore a flowing dress that was blue on the upper half and red past the waist with a slit up the right side. She gave him a slight nod and said, "So you are Nero. It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Iris." She gave him a slight curtsey and Nero blushed as he caught sight of her ample chest as it moved in an unrestrained manner.

"Uh, yeah… I'm Nero." He replied with a slight gulp.

Iris looked him over and giggled, "Your cuter then I expected." She commented causing Nero to turn beet red. She suddenly turned serious as she said, "As you likely know now is not the time for you to die. A great and terrible evil has appeared on the Earth…"

"That giant that turned me into extra crispy chicken." Nero growled as he slammed his right fist into his open left hand.

"Gades of the Sinistrals, he is indeed a threat as are the three others and their master Arek… however they are not of whom I speak." Iris explained, "I can only tell you that you are the only one with the power to stop them."

Nero's jaw dropped, "ME?!" He gaped, "I'm an Otaku! What can I possibly do?" He demanded.

Iris simply smiled, "You will know when the evil of which I speak appears." She looked sad, "You and another have encountered them once before…" With those last words she faded away leaving one very confused Nero behind. He never noticed the projector was displaying a scene of a car crash where his six year old self and a brown haired girl of the same age where being picked up by a monstrous skeletal zombie creature.

Karla shivered as she regained consciousness, her entire body aching from the beating she had taken. She mumbled incoherently until she heard a powerful male voice in her head, "Child, it is time to awaken your inner Beast. I have joined with you so you can fight this evil, I am the Griffon, as are you." Her eyes burst open in shock and she glanced around for the others. As she did she noticed a yellow glow rising from her hand.

Adi's eyes slowly opened and he groaned as his body continued to ache. He grit his teeth as he thought about what happened to Nero and growled before a slightly hissing male voice entered his mind, "Hatchling, awaken your inner beast. My power is yours so that you may face this trial; I am the Dragon, as are you!" His eyes widened in shock as he gasped and he slowly pulled himself off the ground, in doing so noticing the black glow rising off his body.

Conner grunted and cringed at the pain is his ribs as he slowly became aware of what had recently transpired. The scent of charred flesh filled his nostrils as he slowly picked himself up from off his side. Suddenly a gruff male voice grunted, "Rise boy and awaken your inner beast. My horns and muscle are yours to crush your foe; I am the Minotaur, as are you!" His eyes flared as he felt a new strength fill him and a rose to his feet, as he did he saw a blue glow rising from his body.

Angellica moaned as her eyes opened, her body beaten more then she had ever felt before though the image of Nero's body burning flickered in her mind and she whimpered. Suddenly a soft, caring female voice entered her mind, "Little one, don't cry, rise and awaken your inner beast. I'll give you the strength to fight and endure the pain; I am the Fairy, as are you." Her eyes widened and she slowly stood, as she did she noticed the white glow rising from her body.

A handsome young man in his twenties arrived on the scene with his chest heaving. His hair was short cut and spiked upwards thanks the hair gel and he had a tidy goatee and moustache on his face along with brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy black cargo pants along with sneakers; over the t-shirt he wore a blue dress shirt that he left open. He glanced from the giant to the glow teens and back again, "You've got to be kidding me… after all these years I get dragged into this again…?"

He took a deep breath and then glared up at the giant of a man, "No time to hesitate! There's no way they can beat him alone!" He held his left wrist out and swung it around moving into a pose exposing the strange watch on his wrist before shaking it and a blue flash turning the watch into a strange rectangular device, producing a key from his pocket he stood straight with his hands held out before moving his right and left around as if turn a wheel to the left then out again, crossing them, out again and then slamming the key into the rectangular device before shouting, "SHIFT INT-WHAT?!"

He froze as a massive pillar of flame erupted from where the charred body of another teen lay and he sensed a massive energy along with the flames. Everyone present watched in awe as the flames receded and settled into a red glow around the figure that emerged from the centre of the flames. The four teens nearly fainted right there and then as Adi and Karla both whispered, "No way… NERO?!"

"So…" Nero smirked before holding his hands out as if waiting for someone to run up and hug him while glaring at the giant, "Who missed me?" He grinned lopsidedly after saying those words as the giant growled.

"Damn that bird! I'll destroy you both once and for all!" The giant roared as Nero stood perfectly calmly.

"Too bad, you see not only am I back but…" He swung his right hand around in front of his body revealing the silver wrist band with the red gem inset into a claw marking with a circle around it. Suddenly an enlarged version of the symbol flashed in gold and the wrist band transformed into a rectangular crossbow looking device.

He pulled his right arm back so the device was level with his face like he was readying a punch while holding the left out in front of his body and shouted, "Mythic Dawn!" He crossed his left arm across his body so his hand was over his right shoulder while he moved his right fist to his hip; he then pulled his left fist to his left hip while punching his right fist straight up into the air finishing with, "IGNITE!!"

Light shot down from the sky into Nero's hand, as the stream of light ended Nero's hand was enshrouded in flame. He spun on the spot releasing the flames all around, the flames swirling and enshrouding his body before wrapping around his limbs and forming a red suit. The suit had a red chest and stomach while the upper arms and sides where black, the shoulders where protected by silver armour plates, the belt was black with red trimming, the suit from the belt down to the knee was black while the elbows and knees where protected by silver armour. The gloves and boots where coloured red and had silver armour on the back of the hands and on the heels.

A bird's cry rang out and a fiery bird flew down and wrapped around Nero's head before forming a red helmet with a black visor and gold markings. On the chest was a silver circle with silver claw marks. He struck a pose and roared, "Burning Spirit of the Phoenix! Red Ranger!"

The four teens stood in shock and glanced at each other in shock. Nero was not only alive but now a Power Ranger of all things. Suddenly their Beasts each told them to Morph as well. Angellica glanced at the other three, "Am I the only one with a weird voice in my head…?"

Karla shook her head and mimicked Nero's pose as she watched the Red Ranger engage the giant in hand to hand combat, "No… We all are… even Nero…" The other three nodded and joined Karla in the pose. The four mimicked Nero's movement and shouted, "Mythic Dawn! IGNITE!!"

Light shot down from the sky into Karla's hand, as the stream of light ended Karla's hand was enshrouded in mud. She spun on the spot releasing the mud all around, the mud swirling and enshrouding her body before wrapping around her limbs and forming a yellow suit. The suit had a yellow chest and stomach while the upper arms and sides where black, the shoulders where protected by silver armour plates, the belt was black with yellow trimming, the suit from the belt down to the knee was black while the elbows and knees where protected by silver armour. The gloves and boots where coloured yellow and had silver armour on the back of the hands and on the heels.

A lion's roar rang out and a Griffon's head flew down and wrapped around Karla's head before forming a yellow helmet with a black visor and silver markings. On the chest was a silver circle with silver claw marks. She struck a pose and roared, "Indomitable Power of the Griffon! Yellow Ranger!"

Light shot down from the sky into Conner's hand, as the stream of light ended Conner's hand was enshrouded in water. He spun on the spot releasing the water all around, the waters swirling and enshrouding his body before wrapping around his limbs and forming a blue suit. The suit had a blue chest and stomach while the upper arms and sides where black, the shoulders where protected by silver armour plates, the belt was black with blue trimming, the suit from the belt down to the knee was black while the elbows and knees where protected by silver armour. The gloves and boots where coloured blue and had silver armour on the back of the hands and on the heels.

A bull's bovine cry rang out and a watery bull's head flew down and wrapped around Conner's head before forming a blue helmet with a black visor and silver horns. On the chest was a silver circle with silver claw marks. He struck a pose and roared, "Torrential Fury of the Minotaur! Blue Ranger!"

Light shot down from the sky into Adi's hand, as the stream of light ended Adi's hand was enshrouded in black electricity. He spun on the spot releasing the lightning all around, the electric currents swirling and enshrouding his body before wrapping around his limbs and forming a black suit. The suit had a black chest and stomach while the upper arms and sides where grey, the shoulders where protected by silver armour plates, the belt was grey with black trimming, the suit from the belt down to the knee was grey while the elbows and knees where protected by silver armour. The gloves and boots where coloured black and had silver armour on the back of the hands and on the heels.

A fierce roar rang out and an electric, horned reptilian head flew down and wrapped around Adi's head before forming a black helmet with a black visor and four silver horns. On the chest was a silver circle with silver claw marks. He struck a pose and roared, "Thunderous Will of the Dragon! Black Ranger!"

Light shot down from the sky into Angellica's hand, as the stream of light ended Angellica's hand was enshrouded in streaming light. She spun on the spot releasing the light stream all around, the light swirling and enshrouding her body before wrapping around her limbs and forming a white suit. The suit had a white chest and stomach while the upper arms and sides where black, the shoulders where protected by silver armour plates, the belt was black with white trimming, the suit from the belt down to the knee was black while the elbows and knees where protected by silver armour. The gloves and boots where coloured white and had silver armour on the back of the hands and on the heels.

A sing-song voice laughed out and a fairy flew down and wrapped around Angellica's head before forming a white helmet with a black visor and small antennae. On the chest was a silver circle with silver claw marks. She struck a pose and roared, "Sincere Heart of the Fairy! White Ranger!"

The young man lowered his arms and smiled, "Alright… lets see how the Rookies handle themselves."

The giant just growled as Nero landed in front of the other four Rangers and his golden eyes flashed ominously. He rumbled, "Prance all you want! Your demise is imminent as you face Gades, The Sinistral of Destruction!!"

--

Next Chapter: The Zords make thier appearance the the identity of the mysterious young man is revealed, but are the Rangers ready for the Sinistrals or are they out of thier league?!


	4. Variable Formation! Go!

A/N: Just a quick bit of info, in a colaberative effort between myself and MysticThunder08 we now have in image of the morphed rangers on my profile. Go and check them out while your reading, MT08 did an excellent job on them.

--

Gades chuckled as the five rangers began to walk towards him and swept his sword across his body summoning another horde of Lizardmen

Gades chuckled as the five rangers began to walk towards him and swept his sword across his body summoning another horde of Lizardmen. His dark face grinning maliciously as he ordered, "Kill them!"

As the Lizardmen charged Nero growled, "Hiding behind grunts?" He reached behind him and pulled out what looked like a handgun with a blade attached near the muzzle. He spun it around on his finger and aimed at the leading Lizardman and laughed, "Oh well… what's a hero without hordes of nameless grunts to beat his way through!" As he opened fire the others draw their own Mythic Triggers and charged the Lizardman horde.

As he reached the first line of Lizardmen Nero leapt over their heads and landed while striking one of the reptiles across the chest with his Mythic Trigger. With a flick Nero removed his finger from the trigger and the weapon unfurled into a sword, the Red Ranger then swung the sword in controlled arcs sending the reptilian grunts flying left and right.

As one of the grunts went flying Karla took the opening to charge in and slam her fist into the snout of one of the Lizardmen before spinning around and kicking another in the chest before shooting a third with her Mythic Trigger. With a flick she switched to sword mode and struck another with an upwards diagonal slash before turning and cutting another down with a downward diagonal slash using the momentum of her turn.

Angelica cart wheeled past before flipping into the air and heel dropping a Lizardman on the snout. As she landed she used her momentum to roll into a handstand, kicking another Lizardman in the jaw as she did so before spinning around with her legs in a split sending several who rushed at her flying away. As her feet hit the ground she still had her left hand on the ground leaving her stomach was exposed, however Angelica pulled out her Mythic Trigger and shot two Lizardmen on her right before holding the weapon behind her back and shooting a third.

Conner casually walked into a ring of Lizardmen with his arms crossed and let out a sigh of annoyance, "Alright… who wants their snout shoved up their asses first?" One of the reptiles leapt at him from behind and the blue ranger simply laughed, "Wrong move…" He suddenly back handed the Lizardman with his right hand before letting out a roar and lashing out with his left leg, his limb a furious blur, as he kicked the Lizardman rapidly before kicking it straight up into the air and pulling back his right left fist and pounded the Lizardman as it fell, sending it flying into a group of others. With a grunt he slowly pulled out his Mythic Trigger and switched to sword mode before rushing another group of Lizardmen.

The black ranger looked around himself as he tapped his Mythic Trigger's sword mode on his shoulder and noted all the Lizardmen and asked, "Say… can't we all just be friends?" He narrowly ducked a Lizardman's sword aimed for his head and commented, "Guess not… Oh well… always wanted Lizard skin boots!" He then quickly cut the offending reptilian creature across the stomach as others rushed in at him. Adi's sword became a lethal silver flash of light as he lashed out at the attacking Lizardmen causing many to fall to the ground defeated.

As the Lizardmen fell Gades simply laughed deeply before gently sweeping his sword summoning even more Lizardmen before turning away and walking towards the city proper, "That was mildly amusing. But I think tearing this disgusting human city apart will be much more entertaining." He roared with laughter as he leapt to the edge of the city.

Adi gasped, "DUDE?! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" He shouted and pointed towards Gades who was now in the distance, "He jumped over five kilometres in a single bound! What is this guy?! Superman on steroids with even worse fashion sense then normal?!" He was about to say more but was interrupted by another Lizardman attack.

Nero stabbed a Lizardman with it's own sword and shot three more with his Mythic Trigger, "Damn! This is getting nowhere fast!" He furiously kicked another Lizardman between the legs before shooting it point blank in the face, "If we don't stop Gades, he'll trash the city and… you gotta be kidding…" He visibly slumped as he saw Gades grow to be as tall as a building… and he'd already been huge.

"HOW THE HELL DO WE BEAT HIM NOW?!" Karla shrieked as she looked up from fusing two Lizardmen's skulls with brute force. She then spinning heel kicked another straight into dreamland.

Suddenly a figure leapt in and kicked another Lizardman flying into a group, causing them all to fall flat on their backs. He turned around and commanded, "Call your Zords! I'll handle these creeps!" He looked over the Rangers with brown eyes and the five teens looked at the young adult like he was crazy.

"No way! You'll get killed!" Nero shot back forcefully, "You should run and…"

"Good. As a Red you need to look out for others… but for me…" The young man smiled and moved into the same stance he was in earlier, "It's not needed… SHIFT INTO TURBO!!" He shouted and repeated the same motions as before bringing the key into place and turning it, "STORM BLASTER, TURBO POWER!!" He shouted and brought his now glowing hands down and around as energy stretched between them. The energy formed a white belt around his waist from which hung a red blaster before his clothing became skin tight and turning completely blue except for the white boots, gloves, neck and bands on the arms along with the yellow square around the neck and shoulder and another square on his chest. A blue helmet formed around each side of his face before covering the top of his head and a black visor dropped down.

The young man struck a pose and roared, "BLUE TURBO RANGER!! ZEE-YART!!" He looked at the five new rangers and pointed at Gades who was current practicing his back swing on one of the city's sphere shaped monuments, "As weird as that guy is he's trashing the city and you're the only ones with Zords. I can handle a few grunts on my own… now go!"

The five rangers ran a short distance from the battle before nodding to each other, "Let's do it…" Nero muttered. As one the five spun their arms until their hands cupped an invisible sphere near their right shoulders before thrusting their right hands up and pulling their left to their hips, "MYTHIC BEAST, UNLEASH!" They cried as one. As they did a sphere of light matching their colour flew from their bodies into the sky.

As the spheres came together a massive swirling circle of purple and black energy opened up and from within emerged first a red bird like robot, followed a massive blocky Minotaur shaped robot, then a griffon, a fairy and finally a Dragon. As the Zords appeared the Ranger's leapt into the air and where drawn into their respective machines.

"Phoenix Zord, all fired up!" Nero commented as he grabbed a horizontal stick in his left and vertical stick in his right.

"Minotaur Zord, ready to rumble!" Conner grunted as he looked over the strange controls that translated small movements from his into a larger motion for the Zord.

"Griffon Zord, pumped for action!" Karla grinned as she grabbed the twin horizontal controls.

"Fairy Zord… I'm not good with this stuff…" Angelica admitted shyly as she realized she was controlling her Zord with thoughts.

"Dragon Zord, up for some 'shocking' entertainment!" Adi laughed as he gripped the twin horizontal controls of his Zord.

Gades smashed the spherical monument through several buildings before glancing over at the incoming Zords and grunted as the Minotaur tackled him head on while the Griffon and Dragon quickly backed it up. The Phoenix blazed past before pulling into a loop and letting loose several beams from it's feet. The Fairy hung back due to Angelica's reluctance to fight up close.

Suddenly the Phoenix braked hard in mid air, the legs moving forwards while the underside of the tail shifted down slight and began to unfold as the wings and upper tail twisted down to fill the now empty area as former tail section formed a pair of arms, the head retracting into the body and moving back forming a new tail as a new head emerged from it's shoulders, "PHOENIX ZORD WARRIOR MODE!!" Nero roared as he felt his blood burn.

Flames formed in the Phoenix's left hand and solidified into a medieval long sword with a phoenix design for the hilt. Nero shifted the right bar of the now twin horizontal controls and draw the sword as he pushed down on one of the six pedals with his left foot while pushing the left stick forward.

The Zord drew the sword from it's ornate sheath and rocketed forward with it's right knee to it's chest and right arm held out behind it with the sword gripped firmly. The flare of the thrusters erupted as the machine accelerated, "Guys! Break away, here I come!" Nero roared in time for his team mates to leap away from the massive Sinistral.

Nero's Zord shot past as a red blur as he slashed at Gades viciously causing the gigantic man to grunt as his side was cut, though the wound was an annoyance more then deadly. Nero however didn't let up and struck twice more with enough speed to leave a fiery cross shape in his wake. As he flew away he realized to his horror Gades wasn't even fazed by his vicious attacks, "CRAP!!" he grunted in frustration.

Angelica hovered around and looked at the other four before asking, "So what are you going to do?" There was a large amount of nervousness in her voice as she spoke, a feeling the other four rangers also had feeling their minds.

Suddenly the voice of the Blue Turbo Ranger crackled over their radios, "Your Zords will have more power if they combine. There must be some way to bring them together!" His call died away quickly as they realised he was still fighting back at the school.

Nero looked at the controls around him and spotted a lever next to his chair and blinked, "I see now…" He grinned and called out to the others, "Guys, pull the levers next to your seats on my command…" All five grabbed the sticks and pushed the buttons before Nero roared, "VARIABLE… FORMATION!!" After which they all yanked the sticks up.

The five machines took to the air sharply before the Phoenix's wings moved up and away from the back as the arms folded together and shifted onto the back. The Minotaur's head folded into the main body as the arms spun towards the back and the massive shields on the wrists folded out above where the head had been as the legs did the splits, spun, unfolded towards the chest, spun again while moving down before the entire body flipped over and opened up as the Phoenix moved in front of it. A beam shot from the Minotaur to the Phoenix whose legs moved back before the entire Phoenix moved inside of the Minotaur. As it did the red machine's legs went through two holes in the back of the blue machine and folded up against the body before the wings folded down, hiding them from view, the Minotaur then closed up around the Phoenix.

The Fairy shot up as it's back moved away from the main body before the legs up close to the arm pits from the hips then the lower legs bent as the backs of the thighs opened and the legs folded together, the arms folding to the sides of the legs as the back moved back to the main body. The Dragon's head, wings and tail all split away from the main body as the body spun, twisted and spit in two forming a pair of legs with spikes on the knees and even larger spikes on the top of the feet. The Fairy shot up and connected with the underside of the combined Phoenix and Minotaur as the two halves of the Dragon combined with the Fairy.

The Griffon's head and tail split away as it's four legs folded up tightly before splitting apart right down the middle. The wings folded up and the upper section of the body unfolded as hands flipped out of the rear end before the legs folded over the exposed mechanism of the lower arm. The two Griffon halves then connected with what had previously been the Minotaur's feet. The Griffon and Dragon tails flew together and extended a pole each which connected the two together and the Dragon's wings combined with the new structure forming hand guards.

A spiked black helmet, formed partially from the Dragon's head, landed on the Phoenix's head before a metal plate shot down from the helmet covering the upper third of the Phoenix's head while another plate shot up from the Phoenix's chest overing the lower third of it's face before two more slid horizontally under the other two completely covering the Phoenix's face before two yellow optics dropped down and flashed forming the eyes.

The Five rangers emerged into the combined cockpit with Nero in the middle, Angelica and Karla below him on opposite diagonals facing the centre and Adi and Conner above him on opposing diagonals facing away from him. Nero tested the controls performing a left turning kick then a spinning heel kick with the right leg and finally crossing the arms before thrusting them back as Adi roared, "Behold the Ultimate Super Robot!"

Together the Red and Black Rangers roared, "MYTHIC MEGAZORD!!" Suddenly there was a large flash and a loud crack as the Megazord posed for a second before landing heavily on the ground.

Gades stood staring at the machine in disbelief, "What…? Since when did those Beasts have this sort of power?!" His surprise caused him to lower his guard.

This fact was not lost on Nero as he tossed aside the Mythic Lance and raised the right hand, extending two fingers to eye level and roared, "Your open! No chance to recover!" The eyes of the Megazord began to glow before Nero roared, "MYTHIC BEAM!!" Yellow beams lanced out and struck Gades in the face stunning the massive man.

Not skipping a beat Nero drew the left arm back as flames erupted from the elbow and roared, "MYTHIC KNUCKLE!!" he thrust the left arm forward sending everything from the elbow onwards off like a missile before repeating the process of throwing the right arm just like the left. He roared again as sparks began flying out of the spikes on the feet of the Megazord and jammed the thrusters to max as they raced towards Gades, "BLADE KICK!!"

As Gades stumbled from the stunning effects of the beams he felt the two blows of the Mythic Megazords rocket punches impacting his chest right before the super heated plasma blade on the super robot's foot tore into his side. He roared in pain and surprise from the impacts as he stumbled about.

"NOT DONE YET!!" Nero roared to the surprise of not only his team mates but Gades as well. As the Megazord flew he extended the arms and lower arms reconnected as he spun the machine around and hit the ground skidding. As they came to a stop the crossed the arms over the chest as an intense fiery light began to glow behind the massive plates. As he pulled the arms away the chest burst open and he roared, "MYTHIC BUSTER!!" A stream of super heated plasma erupted from the machine's chest and struck Gades full in his under protected back.

Gades roared in anger and flailed about briefly before falling to the ground with a massive explosion. The Rangers leapt from the Megazord to find Gades pulling himself to his feet with his sword laying half way between them. Karla shot forward and grabbed the sword and swung at the Sinistral who blocked the attack with his shield, "How… annoying…" He grunted, "Trust me as I say this will not be the last time we meet… I will want my sword back…" Suddenly he unleashed a shockwave sending all five rangers flying before teleporting away.

As Nero pulled himself to his feet, "We got him… for now… be better check on Turbo guy…"

Within minutes the five rangers arrived back the school yard to find the Blue Turbo Ranger sitting casually on a pile of defeated Lizardmen. As he saw the five newbies arriving he gave a wave and laughed, "Hey, looks like you managed to win. Slick moves by the way!"

Adi shook his head and commented, "Dude… that was so badass you wish you had skills like that!" He chuckled as Nero just groaned.

Karla stepped forward and commented, "I guess a lot of explaining needs to be done… know anywhere we can go?"

The blue Turbo Ranger just nodded, "Yeah, my place. I'm Justin Stewart by the way, pleased to meet you all!" He leapt off the pile and powered down, "Better power down you guys, it'd look weird if the new Power Rangers where seen walking into my house now wouldn't it?"

The team powered down, all looking totally exhausted, and followed Justin away from the battle field.

From the nearby woods a pair of red eyes blinked before scurrying off deeper into the forest.


	5. Aftermath

The five teens soon found that Justin's house wasn't at all like the place they expected a super hero to live. Each their own ideas but all of them imagined something like a Bat Cave or a mansion. Justin lived in very normal four bedroom suburban home with an extremely neat lounge and kitchen. As he led them into the basement they're eyes lit up in wonder.

The basement had computers, filing cabinets, several bean bags and a large desk in the middle as well as a secret garage they could see a blue jeep hidden inside. "It's no Bat Cave, but it'll do." Adi commented as he put his hands on his hips and nodded in approval.

"I was hoping for a pizza shop…" Conner commented lazily.

Nero scratched his cheek and replied, "I was thinking Secret Government Lab with lots of lady scientists in miniskirts but I guess that's a bit much to ask for…" Karla growled as a vein popped on her forehead.

Justin's eyes where shadowed as he looked at them, "Gee… I'm so sorry all I have to offer is a basement…" He growled, "I'm just a normal College student not some comic book hero who mysteriously has tons of money!" He stomped over to a computer and placed a hand on the chair in front of the computer, "Sorry about the outburst Fyria, man… I wonder if the others thought I was this annoying back in the day…"

The person behind the high backed chair spun around to look at Justin and smiled, "What can you expect, their high school kids." She was quite attractive with blue/black hair with a long silver streak on her left side that fell all the way to her elbow. She had dark blue eyes, tanned skin and wore a dark blue t-shirt with a black skirt. She also had a tattoo of a snake on her right wrist and a scar over her right eye. She looked the five kids over as they collapsed into the bean bags, "I'm Fyria Sinita, and I'm Justin's friend. I handle the intelligence and technological side of things down here."

Angelica looked between them as Justin sat on the desk next to Fyria and asked, "So what exactly do you two do down here?"

"There are three of us actually." Justin corrected, "I guess you guys fill my old position as Protectors of the City, and I'll be advising and mentoring you from now on. My partner, Bradley, officially only handles catering." He placed his hands on his knees and sighed, "Though other then advice about being a Ranger I won't be much help I'm afraid."

The five remained silent as Fyria continued for Justin, "To be perfectly honest, although we can monitor whenever the city is attacked by… whatever that was…" She found herself interrupted by Nero.

"He said his name was Gades… a Sinistral." Nero explained.

"Ok, Sinistrals… wonder if others in the Ranger Net know anything…" Justin mumbled to himself more then anyone else.

"Attacked by Sinistrals." Fyria continued, "We can't really offer you any information on the enemy but information that previous Ranger teams have discovered that may be of use to us now." She stood up revealing she was about the same height as the girls, "I handle all the technological aspects around here, me and Justin share the responsibility of monitoring the city since our class schedules mean there's always one of us here. First off I'll build you guys some communicators so we can contact you and vice versa."

As the teens nodded Justin jumped into the vacated computer chair and accessed the special Ranger Net, "I'm glad Billy thought to set this up…" He muttered as he proceeded to type out a mass email to all Rangers on the network.

The five teens looked at their mentor curiously as Fyria explained, "The Ranger Net is a sub-system linked to the Internet that only those with the right passwords may enter, things only a Ranger would know… like the names of former Rangers. It was established by Billy Cranston, the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, in effort to speed up the spread of information amongst fellow Rangers, mostly for social reasons, but also for cases like this."

Justin suddenly grumbled, "Dammit… Ethan's updated his porn archive again… it's kinda getting annoying having to sift through the angry comments of the girl Rangers…"

Suddenly Nero and Adi launched themselves at the computer screaming, "LET US SEE! LET US SEE!"

The next thing they knew their feet where no longer on the ground as Karla and Fyria flung them across the room back onto the bean bags. Karla stomped back over and shot Nero a dirty look before plonking back down in her bean bag. Fyria just laughed, "At least you still have enough energy to jump around like that after your first morph. Most get really tired."

"It's porn!" The two nerdier members of the team replied in unison.

"Wriggly squishy boobies!" Adi laughed as he moved his hands to his chest and made a cub shape under them.

"Tight juicy asses!" Nero grinned and held up his hands as if to cub something in front of him.

The Red Ranger was promptly replied to with a heel to the head from Karla who currently had steam rising from her head from her fury. Angelica was cowering away in fear of the more violent girl's wrath. Conner remained visibly neutral to the situation.

Fyria giggled at the antics of the youngsters as Justin continued working when suddenly the computer gave an energetic beep, "A message…? Have we already got a reply?" She asked.

The now adult Turbo ranger nodded, "Yeah, from Anton Mercer of all people! Apparently he's at a dig of a temple where the Sinistrals are mentioned though they've only just begun deciphering the glyphs. From what they have it appears this is the third or forth time the Sinistrals have attacked in human history, each time they where fought off by a group of mythical beasts. Apparently there are four Sinistrals in all while the exact number of Mythical Beasts is unknown…"

Karla looked at the teams mentor and blinked, "But there's five of us so shouldn't there only be five?"

Suddenly a one foot tall fiery bird materialized on Nero's chest and commented, "No. When we first fought the Sinistrals we numbered in the hundreds. After the second battle only seven of us remained. After the conclusion of the third war only six remained… however we have not been able to contact Pegasus…" The phoenix trailed off as it looked deep in thought.

Nero looked at the bird and asked, "Why are you not setting me on fire?"

The Phoenix looked over it's shoulder and shrugged, "You are my Chosen. I cannot harm you as much as you cannot harm me."

As if on cue a tiny white fairy appeared on Angelica's shoulder, a miniature blue Minotaur rested on Conner's shoulder, a cat sized dragon curled up on Adi's chest and a kitten with wings appeared on Karla's lab.

There was a brief pause then each of the four other Rangers yelled.

"GAH!" Conner grunted, "You're heavy you know that!"

"Well excuse me for being a bovine!" the Minotaur retorted.

"EEK!" Angelica shrieked, "You surprised me!"

"OW!" The fairy whined, "And the others say I'm loud…"

"DUDE!" Adi gapped at the Dragon

"Word." It replied sleepily.

There was another pause and everyone glanced at Karla waiting.

A bead of sweat slowly trickled down her forehead. Karla and the miniaturized griffon looked at each other for a few seconds before the girl spontaneous grabbed the feline and wrapped him in a bear hug, "KITTY!"

"EGADS!" The tiny Griffon shrieked in an oddly deep, James Earl Jones-like, voice, "GET THIS INSANE WOMAN OFF OF ME!" Instead everyone laughed at the poor yellow furball's predicament.

As the laughs died down the Phoenix looked back at Justin and continued, "The Sinistrals are God like beings as ancient as the world itself. They have existed since before their world was part of a cloud of gas and, if the previous battles are any indication, will out live it." The bird prepared to say more when Angelica's mobile started ringing, causing all to turn their heads towards the girl.

She blushed furiously and answered the call, "Hello?" She started, "Pick me up…? Uh well you see the thing is…" She glanced at everyone, "I'm with acquaintances… the school? Oh, they protected me." She was blushing even worse now, she didn't know if she could tell the caller about her powers and chose not to… making this all the more awkward for her.

Fyria looked at the clock and smiled slightly, "Well it's getting late, you should all head home anyway." She walked towards the stairs and added, "You're probably al exhausted aren't you? Who would like a lift?" She rolled her eyes as Nero and Adi both sprang to their feet to follow her while Karla flowed behind them glaring a hole into Nero. Conner chose to walk home himself while Angelica opted to wait for her butler to pick her up at Justin's place.

Later that night Nero lay on his bed half awake with his younger sister snuggling up next to him. He smiled slightly at the young teen, thinking how much she still acted like a little kid, his thoughts quickly turned to the events of earlier and his brow furrowed. Placing a hand on his sister's head and gently rubbing his thump over her silky hair he vowed he wouldn't let his responsibilities harm his family, whatever the cost.

A black figured moved swiftly through the forest, dashing easily between the bushes and trees. The figure's movements came to an abrupt end when it came face to face with a figure wearing shining golden armour with long flowing green hair and yellow eyes. The armoured figure towered over the black figure at about 16 feet tall and gave a malicious and almost joyous grin at the sight of the black figure.

"Who are you?" The black figure demanded.

The golden figure replied, "I am Amon, Sinistral of Chaos."


End file.
